My Sister
by HetalianAnimeWriter
Summary: Lovina is tired of constantly being compared to her little sister. Madeline has had enough of being mistaken for her big sister. Nyo!Countries; Swears because, lets admit it, Lovina doesn't care for manners; I swear I love these characters, even though I put them through a lot, I swear I do! I don't own anything except this plot bunny.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**My Sister**

A fanfiction about Fem!Romano and Fem!Canada

Summary: Lovina is tired of constantly being compared to her little sister. Madeline has had enough of being mistaken for her big sister. Story will change points of view, since its being seen through Lovi and Maddie's POV. Real names used, Rated T for Lovina's unladylike mouth, later Spamano, Fruk here and there, and some other ships might be added if necessary.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but these plot bunnies that haven't left my room since this idea came to me about 2 days ago. Any relation to this series of events, fiction, works of literature, or people: dead or alive, are completely coincidental. Seriously, I don't get out much, the odds are slim.

Authors Note: Welcome to my first fanfic on this site~! I have a personal knowledge of how much it SUCKS to be a younger or older sibling (being a middle child) and what it feels like to have so much expected from you, so when I thought of how hard it must be for Romano and Canada, a wild plot bunny appeared. But since I can't exactly write from a male's POV (being a female), I began to think of Nyotalia, and tada! Another wild plot bunny. So here's the end result: a couple chapters of craziness and mayhem, but bear with me, it will be a-okay! :D See you at the end~!

* * *

**My Little Sister**

"Lovina, you are 8 years old now, and soon you'll have a lot more responsibilities." Her grandfather was lecturing her, again. She turned 8 no more than 2 weeks ago, and here her grandfather was telling her about how she needed to begin doing chores, cooking, cleaning, washing the laundry. She had started when she turned 6, her sister, only a year younger, was never told to do a thing. Meanwhile her grandpa sat on his lazy butt doing absolutely nothing but playing with her little sister.

"But nonno," she began, "Feliciana isn't told to do any chores, why should I have to do them by myself?! She's 7 and a half! She can make her own bed, and wash her own plates!" She told him, never losing eye contact with the older man. He stood staring her down, daring her to continue.

Realizing he wanted her to simply obey, and wasn't negotiating, she turned and walked away from her grandfather, leaving the dirty dishes sitting in the sink.

'Obey my butt,' she thought, 'that's the last time that old man gets his way. I'm not doing another damned thing for him again.'

"Lovina!" He yelled, "Get back in here and do these dishes!"

"Your closer!" She yelled back, "You do them!"

Yes, Lovina had had enough.

* * *

**My Big Sister**

Madeline sat on her bed, clutching her red, throbbing cheek with her small, chubby hands.

'_Again_,' she thought, the tears returning to her already red eyes, 'They thought I was Amelia _again_.'

At that moment, her sister barged into the room, tears spilling in her bright blue eyes.

"Maddie!" She screamed, running over and hugging her little sister.

"You!" Madeline pushed her away, tears falling out of her purple eyes, "You're the one who did this to me! If you would've listened, they wouldn't have wanted to hit you in the first place!"

That was the loudest Amelia had ever heard her little sister yell, and she could tell Maddie wanted her gone, or at least to be hit as well. It wasn't her fault she broke everything she laid hands on, but it _was_ Maddie who warned her about running through their parent's room. Amelia had run and hid the moment her mother screamed her name, and in her hurry she forgot the most important thing:

She and Madeline were wearing matching shirts and pigtails.

As if it wasn't hard enough to tell who was who when they were wearing nametags, now they matched perfectly, and Madeline was left abandoned in front of her mother's broken jewelry box.

"I didn't mean to, Maddie," She muttered, trying to help her injured sister, "I didn't think she'd get that mad."

"Wouldn't get that mad?!" Madeline was now blowing her top, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. "You broke her jewelry box, and you don't expect her to be mad?! _Have you lost it Amelia?!_"

"What do you want me to say?!" Amelia was now losing it as well, and neither of the two noticed their parents standing at the doorway, "'Geez,_ sorry you look like me?_' C'mon Maddie! _You_ were the one who stood there getting hit!"

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on _me__!_" Madeline now stood, her violet eyes stabbing daggers into her sisters baby blues. "_I WASN'T THE ONE WHO BROKE IT! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HIT, AND THEN MAYBE YOU'D LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" _

Yes, Madeline had had enough.

* * *

Authors Note (Again):

Woo! Made it to the end~! I know its short, but this is simply an introduction chapter, let me know if I should continue or not, though I'm most likely going to continue, just because these plot bunnies are reproducing at a very fast rate and are now all over my bed. Plus I love these characters, so...yeah…see you at the next chapter~! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Lovina's Tree

_**Random Beginning Authors Note is Random.**_

Sorry to take attention from the story, but I just wanted to say..**_WHY ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH? /_**

I really didn't expect that kind of reaction from you guys, but I'll take it!

Enjoy the chapter~! _Even though its short/shot._

* * *

_**Lovina~**_

It was a warm, sunny summer day. The birds were chirping, the skies were the perfect shades of blue, and Lovina was stuck in a tree.

Yes, she managed to get herself stuck in a tree.

But it wasn't like she was upset about it, oh no, it was the complete opposite. She was ecstatic. She managed to find a bit of a hole in the trunk of the tree, though it was pretty high up. Down below her, Feliciana was eating a gelato, staring up at her sister.

"Ve~ Sorella, how are you going to get down?" The spoon was dangling in between her fingers, Feli slowly rocking it back and forth.

"That's none of your concern, Feliciana; now go back inside, this is the job of a teenager." Lovi glared down at her sister, as she took in her appearance.

Although Feli was a year younger, she rapidly began developing, and started to show hips and curves as well. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her bangs slightly shading her eyes from the warm Italian sun. She was wearing a blue tank top, matching her denim skirt nicely. Although Lovi would never _willingly _admit it, that outfit was **hers**, but Feli wore it a lot better than **she** ever had. Looking at herself, she began to question if they were even related.

Contrasting Feli's light brown hair, Lovi's looked almost red in sunlight, but dark brown in shade. Also against her was her body. Lovi had thick thighs, and curves were there, but her slightly bulging stomach wouldn't let them show. Opposite from Feli's happy ponytail, her hair was let loose, some hairs slightly curly, others pin straight. She loved her hair, but when it came to comparing, she didn't stand a chance.

"But Sorella," Feli made a pout with her lips slightly coated in melted gelato, "I'm turning 13 next week~ can't I come up?"

"No," Lovi glared hard, "This is my special spot, and it's the only place you can't take from me."

Shrugging, Feliciana entered the house, and Lovina was left curled up in the cool tree trunk, warm Italian air moving past her.

That was the last time she sat in that tree, for the next day, their Grandpa Rome cut it down, due to Feliciana wanting a swing set.

Lovina never sat in a tree, ever again.

* * *

Author's Note:

NOOO! Lovi's tree! *Ahem* Well, there's one chapter out of the way (out of many), and I'm quite happy with it, though it's pretty short. I wanted to have Feliciana do something evilly-mean, without her actually being evilly-mean (This _is _Female Italy we're talking about). So, this idea came to mind. Author's taking risks here :3

Well, hope you enjoyed~! I'll try to update every other day, _since I have no social life/shot_

**Have a good day~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Madeline's Imperfect Family

_**Beginning**** Author's Note:**_

Why, hello there! Yes, 2 updates in a row, even though I said I would try and update every _other_ day, I originally had 3 chapters already written down, just had to figure this website out a bit (_they really should have a better guide to follow). _So here we are, Chapter 3. This one focuses on Madeline, and honestly, _I love it_. You'll see why after reading. _(sibling love is adorable~)_

**On with the chapter!**

_(see you at the bottom~!)_

* * *

_**Madeline~**_

Madeline ran across her yard, chasing a butterfly in the warm, English sunlight. It was early May, and since the month was an odd number, her older sister and she were spending it at her mom's house in England. Lately, her parents were acting differently, but Madeline didn't think much of it, they were always fighting about _something_. Whether it was about how her dad's French blood would allow him to cook better than her mother's 'British nonsense', or what time they would leave for the others house, they always had something to bicker about.

Amelia wouldn't let her worry, though. She would always re-assure little Madeline that her parents would be fine, they always were. Coming to a halt, Madeline heard yelling coming from inside. She starting thinking about what her parents might be arguing about now, and slowly made her way inside the bright yellow house. Upon walking in the front door, she could make out her parents accents clashing violently, battling to the death for dominance.

"Alice, mon cher, you cannot possibly-"

"Possibly what? Take my daughter from you disgusting filthy frog?!"

"She is _MY_ daughter, you don't even realize she's there 'alf the time!"

"Of course I do, she's not hard to miss! It's a child, frog-face, not a bug!"

"You're not taking 'er and that iz that!"

"TRY ME!"

Slamming was heard, and a rush of blonde flew past Madeline's face.

"Madds, come on!"

In a flash, Madeline was back outside, her sister slightly panting beside her. Turning to look at the elder blonde, Madeline didn't even have to say a word for Amelia to already know what question was arising in her sisters mind.

"Yeah, they're fighting over you. They're getting a divorce."

Speechless, Madeline could only utter a single word.

"Why?"

Shrugging, Amelia took her sisters hand and pulled her towards their backyard, putting a fake smile and saying they should play on the swings.

Madeline saw right through it, but played along. A few minutes later, Francis and Alice came outside, joining the two in their laughs and games.

That would be the last time they laughed together.

At least, as a family.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**F.A.C.E. FAMILY IS DESTROYED~**_/shot_. I swear I don't hate them, it just needed to end somehow.

Okay, so bear with me while I rant for about 27 seconds:

Unlike the last chapter, whereas Feli was shown as being a little sister who gets her way, and Lovi just not getting along with her since the beginning, Maddie had an easier childhood. Her and Amelia didn't really _hate_ each other (it's not like Lovi and Feli hate each other or anything), but they didn't argue as much. Amelia (in my head cannon) is a really nice big sister, who wants nothing but to protect her little sister from the dangers of the world, like her parents constant arguing. Of course, Madds is no idiot, and realizes this. At first, she appreciated her sisters consideration, but as the years progressed, she became tired of being viewed as a 'charity case'. I won't rant any more, out of fear of spoiling something (_as if I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger as it is_), so I'll leave it at that.

**Have a nice day~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

**Author's Note:**

Hiya! I know it's late but I had a very busy schedule today, so I had to take time out of eating dinner to get this finished and up for you guys (_and its barbeque ribs as well_). I didn't even know if I would have this up today, but I got the biggest brainstorm while falling asleep in study hall today, so I pulled out a pen and paper and wrote this down~! This one will be the _**official**_ beginning to the actual storyline for this FF. It's going to be switching from chapter to chapter between Lovi and Maddie, but don't worry, it will still be as amazing as possible~!

**On with the** **Chapter~!**

* * *

It was the first day back to school, and all the kids were excited. All except for one young girl. Or should I say one young nation.

"Ve~, Roderich, why can't I go to school like all the other kids?" Feliciana was sitting on the couch beside the window. Outside, there were kids eagerly making their way off to school, since there wasn't any proper transportation to get there by automobile, they were walking. She turned away from the window and looked at the tall man. He was still wearing his riding clothing and boots. 'Mama' Elizabeta and he had just returned from her showing him how to "properly" ride a stallion.

"You are a young nation, Italy." he reminded her, taking off his gloves and cleaning his glasses. "School is no place for someone like you, or me, or Mrs. Hungary. We belong _here_, obeying orders from our bosses and taking care of our land and people."

He walked out of the room, leaving the young girl sitting there with slumped shoulders and broken hope. His boots clacked behind him as the sound of doors closing resonated down the hall. Seconds later, the sound of doors opening, this time closer, reached the young girl's ears. 'Mama' came in through the door, smiling at the young girl. In a single glance she realized something wasn't right about the girl, or the atmosphere she just walked into.

"Italy," she spoke gently, her Hungarian accent thick as she slowly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go to school like all the other kids!" She jumped up, determination emitting from her slim, small figure. "I want to be smart like you, Mama!"

Laughing, Hungary hugged the little nation, giving Feli a blast of the scent that her 'mother' called "Blood, Sweat, and Tears."

"Feli, I didn't go to school either. Everything I now know I either learned from the other nations or taught myself." She admitted, setting herself down on the couch beside the girl. She watched as the young nation's eyes lit up and in a second knew what question was going to arise from the young one.

"Will you teach me, Mama?"

"Of course, Feliciana."

* * *

Running, Feli spotted a big yellow house surrounded by tomato plants, all growing big and ripe. Reaching the front door, she came to a halt and attempted to catch her breath and relax her speeding heart.

She knocked on the door as soon as she was relaxed enough, eagerly awaiting a familiar brunette to open up. When the door was opened, she was met with a teenage, half-asleep Spaniard.

"Eh? _Feliciana_? Hola, como estas? You sure have grown up! Come in, come in!" He smiled, suddenly wide awake, and ushered her into the small house, walking her into the living room.

"Ciao, Spagna~! I'm doing fine, is Lovi here? I want to show her what I've learned~!" She had a skip in her step as she followed the young Spaniard, peeking into rooms along the way. He stopped, and turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Learned?" He asked.

"Yes!" She replied, "From Mama Hungary! She's been teaching me how to read and write and save money!"

"Oh, so you've been getting tutored as well!" He smiled, turning on his heel and continuing down the hall.

"..as well?"

* * *

**_And that's why he's called 'Cliffhanger'~! _**

Okay, this is where the real action starts~! Now comes **the chaos**, _the romances_, the heartbreaks, _**the mayhem**_!

You thought it was already crazy? **THAT WAS THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM. **

...And now I have 242 people (_where do you guys come from?_) angry with me doing this and disappearing off the face of the planet for 3 days. :T Well yeah, I'm going to be busy catching up on school assignments from tonight (_no sleep.._) until Sunday(_must..eat..food.._) so the next update will be postponed until late Sunday or Monday.

So, **Goodbye **until then, and as always, **Have a nice day~! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning about Lovina

_**Author's Note:** _

Hi there~! Well, my short little hiatus is over (_and before it ever started_) since I got 'caught up' with my assignments (_meaning I got lazy and did about 3% of the required work then spent the rest of the time shipping Romerica_), I was able to finish up the chapter that I left on the most glorious cliffhanger that you all adored~! (_someone shoot me its 2:57 am on a Sunday night_) So, since I literally spent about 5 minutes doing work before I was invaded with plot bunnies and wrote this all down before I forgot it, I'm probably going to be failing miserably, but hey, what else is new?

_SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY STOP ME FROM RANTING IM SO DAMN HUNGRY AT 2:59 IN THE MORNING._

**_JUST READ TEH CHAPTER, I WORKED HARD ON IT._ **_so..tired.._

* * *

"..as well?"

Feliciana stopped dead in her tracks, Spain turning to face her, a stupid smile plastered to his face.

"Feli?"

"What do you mean by, 'as well', Spain?"

Before he could respond, however, the door to the right of them opened, revealing the brunette Feli had earlier been searching for.

"Sorella." Lovina stated ever so simply.

"Ciao, Lovina." Feliciana nodded towards her sister, taking in her appearance.

Lovina's hair had grown since she had moved in with Spain, now reaching her shoulders flowingly, her curl still standing out as always. She had also grown taller, now passing her younger sister by almost an entire foot. She also had the appearance of an older girl, no longer chubby faced or pudgy.

"You've changed, Lovina."

Raising an eyebrow, Lovina realized her sister hadn't changed at all since she last saw her, before she was kicked out by Austria and sent with Spain.

"Si, I guess so. You haven't though, Feli. You eating correctly?"

"Si, Mama feeds me everyday."

"Mama?" Spain sent a look at Lovi, reassuring her that she wasn't the only one quite confused at the moment.

"Si, Mama Hungary."

Spain felt the atmosphere suddenly becoming tenser and tenser, so he immediately remembered why Feli came over in the first place.

"Feli! You said something about how you were learning..?"

Eyes shining, Feliciana was quickly filled to the brim with pride as she began to tell her older sister about how she was being educated at home, and the things she was learning. Feeling the atmosphere become less and less thick, Spain made his exit out of the house.

"Did you know that the Egyptians created the alphabet? And there are so many other-"

"Feliciana, the _Greeks_ invented the alphabet, do you even pay attention to what you're being taught?"

Shocked at her sister's statement, Feli suddenly became quiet as her thoughts rushed past her, realization once again smacking her in the face.

"Lovina, how long have you been being taught?"  
"It's 'how long have you been tutored', idiota, and since I arrived in Spagna's house. I've been getting an education for years now."

'_Years now, she's been taught for years now, and Mama Hungary and Papa Austria have only begun to teach me now.._' Suddenly, Feliciana felt.._jealous_ of her older sister. _Why was she being taught before her? _

"Oh, I didn't know." Was the only response Feliciana could come up with. "That's good, Sorella, you deserve to get an education."

"Doesn't matter," Lovina muttered, "You're still the favorite Italy."

"Well if you just came for that, you should probably get moving, Sorella. You're still a bambina. Take care of yourself." Lovina gave her sister a small smile as she led her out the door, Feliciana making no attempts to stop her.

"Ve~ you're right, Mama and Papa are probably looking for me~ Arrivederci!"

Walking away from the house, Feliciana swore she wouldn't ever let herself feel so empty as she did back there, where she was so easily defeated. She was the 'daughter' of Hungary and Austria, she should be stronger than that. She swore it.

* * *

Lovina closed the door behind her sister, and went into the backyard, positive she would find Spagna there.

"Spagna! Where are you, you damn bastard?!"

"Here, Lovi~!"

Some tomato plants shook slightly as a full head of brown hair popped out from between the branches, Spain's smile never fading from his face.

"Bastard, who told you to hide in the middle of the tomato plants?" She tried to hide the smile slowly making its way on her face, but the Spaniard's goofy one didn't help her very much.

"No one, but no one said I couldn't either~!" He laughed, winking at the young Italian.

"Bastard." She finally let her tough girl act fade as she laughed with the teen, both happily enjoying the warm sun and sweet scent of the garden. He knew her well enough, and she knew he would never judge her, so they sat there; laughing and biting into the tomatoes that they determined were ready to be picked, never wanting there joyous day to end.

Memories of the 'argument' between her sister and herself beginning to fade from her mind, Lovina let her worries fade, knowing her sister was always like that, and some things may never change.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, besides the fact that I am currently swaying back and forth between consciousness (_please forgive any errors I may have missed, I am super tired_), I shall be heading to bed now, hope you all had a good Memorial Day Weekend, and, as always, **have a nice day~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Madeline Remembers

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

It was 8 o'clock on a bright Sunday morning, as Madeline made her way to the kitchen, fairly quickly, her pet polar bear trailing behind her. No one really knows where the bear came from, but she took a liking to Madds, so Alice let the young girl keep it, as long as _she_ didn't have to feed it. Luckily, that wasn't a problem, since the Englishwoman's food wasn't exactly 'nutritious' for…anyone really. But at the moment, the Englishwoman was nowhere to be found, as Madeline rushed into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Usually she wasn't this rushed, but today was an important day. Today, Madeline was meeting up with her fellow country, Prussia, to show her the loops about being a successful country.

It wasn't as though Madeline was in a hurry to be rid of her mother's assistance, but more so to get rid of the taunting that came with it.

_"The poor girl,"_ she remembers the bigger countries saying.

_"She has to rely on such **dumb** countries."_

"We are not dumb countries, you gits!" Her mother would yell, never bothering to think about her actions, as she would grab the small girls hand and quickly leave the meeting room.

She knew how hard it must have been for her mother to raise two nations on her own, since after her papa was forced to sign divorce papers, he was also released of all custody over her. She remembered the crying, as her father held her tight, denying the right to let her go into her mother's arms.

* * *

"Francis. Let her go." Her mother's voice, for the first time in a long time, spoke slowly and kindly, as if it was hurting her more than it hurt him.

"I-I can't. I l-love h-her." He sobbed into Madeline's blonde locks, identical to her fathers, as she hugged him with her small arms, also refusing to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Francis." She heard her mother say, before snapping of her fingers. In a flash, two big men in suits pulled him off of her and passed a poor crying Madeline to her mother.

"PAPA!" She cried, reaching to him with her small arms.

"Mon Maddie! Je t'aime! Je t'aime toujours!" He cried, watching her get dragged away by her mother, the door closing behind them both. Slumping to the floor, he sobbed loudly, feeling a part of his heart rip into shreds, as his baby, his_ Madeline_, was forced to abandon him.

* * *

Wiping a stray tear that had seemed to fall from her eyes, Madeline mixed the bowl of batter, before scooping some onto the buttered pan over the stove. Her bear, which she lovingly named 'Kumamarie', sat at her feet, lightly pawing at the hem of the blonde's lavender dress.

"Kuma," She giggled, picking up the bear and letting her lick some of the pancake batter off of a spoon.

"Mmm" the bear happily moaned, licking Maddie's face in joy.

Laughing, Madeline placed the bear back on the ground and turned to put her attention back on the pancakes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

_AAAND_ **You can all hate me now.**

**Yes, that's where the chapter ends. Right there. At the cliffhanger. That. One. Right. There.**

So yeah, I shall see you when I update, which (_if everything goes according to plan for once_) will be on Friday.

**Have a beautiful day, you amazing person you~! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: And Madeline Learns

**Lovina: **Hey, bastards. Michelle is currently crying in the corner, so I'll have to apologize for her stupid computer breaking down and currently being repaired. That explains the late update on this story (and her stupid inability to update), so yeah. Read already, dammit. =3=

**Author: **_I'M SORRY~ TT-TT_

**Lovina: ****_READ._**

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Smiling, Madeline lowered the heat on the stove and rushed to the front door. Looking through the peephole, she was met with bright ruby eyes, full of curiosity. She opened the door, and before she even got a word in, was tackled to the floor by the loud albino.

"Birdie!" He laughed, so inhumanly loud and cheery.

"Gilbert, get off~!" She laughed along, much calmer, and attempted to pull herself off the floor. Helping her up, Gilbert was almost two heads taller than the growing Madeline. She watched as he stood straight and tall, spreading his arms out and inhaling a large amount of air.

_'It looks like he's gonna..'_ Maddie's eyes widened with realization, her mind unable to wrap itself around what he goes on to do in her quiet, sleeping house.

_**"ZHE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED!"**_ He yelled, voice loud and booming, with Madeline panicked and pale beside him. He turns to look at her, expression changing from successful to concern.

"Birdie, vhat's vrong?" He asked her kindly. Suddenly, a loud _'bang'_ was heard from a level above, Madeline becoming as ghostly white as her polar bear.

"I think," Maddie swallowed, worry filling her entire being. "I think you woke up Amelia."

Sure enough, a dirty-blonde with a bed head came plopping down the staircase, with nothing but an oversized t-shirt on. No one could mistake her and Maddie for each other anymore, though.

Amelia, once she was 'old enough' in their mother's eyes, chopped her hair off, leaving it just above her shoulders, and worked to keep it that short, so they wouldn't get mixed up as sisters. Madeline allowed hers to grow out, flowing down her back like silk, happily contrasting her sister's constantly knotted and short locks.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Amelia stood at the bottom of the staircase, Madeline gently shoving Gilbert into the kitchen and out of the sleepy blonde's sight.

"Madds," she mumbled, yawning loudly. "What's all the ruckus 'bout? It's," She looked at the old Grandfather clock leaning against the wall across the room, squinting slightly to get a better view, groaning tiredly._ "8:30 in the am."_

"Eh? That early, huh? You should probably go back to sleep them, Ams." Madeline tried to keep her sister at bay, but soon the smell of pancakes wafted into the living room from the kitchen. The two blondes rushed into the kitchen, only to find Gilbert placing them on plates for the three of them, 4 pancakes piling on each plate. Amelia smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Gilbo! What's the awesome reason for coming over so early? I'm not even dressed~!" She laughed, just as loud as he had moments before. He smiled before winking at Madeline.

"You're sister vants me to help her out. Vith nation business, you understand." Amelia dropped her arms to her sides, shocked, watching her sister carefully.

"You're leaving Alice?" Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. Madeline could only nod in response, before staring deep into her older sister's blue orbs. Amelia stared right back, watching those indigo eyes slightly blocked from behind her sister's glasses.

"Then that makes two of us." Now it was Madeline's turn to be shocked.

"You're going to revolt?" She whispered lowly. Amelia nodded silently. None of them wanted to be caught by the Englishwoman slumbering upstairs.

_"Revolution,"_ Gilbert intervened, sensing the two girls inability to form a coherent sentence at the moment. "Is serious. _And_ dangerous. I guess _I'll_ just have to show you both the ropes, eh?"

They all shared a look before nodding, picking up their forks and pouring syrup on the pancakes on their plates. It was turning out to be quite the eventful Sunday morning.

* * *

**Michelle: **_I REALLY AM SORRY! TT_TT *sobs in corner*_

**Lovina: **Oh shut up, dammit. Anyway, not only did this _wonderful_ author's computer malfunction thanks to one of her _lovely_ cousins (_freaking ragazza_), it's finals and regents week in school (_fucking education systems in this state_). SO, Author is having a mental breakdown. Plus, it's almost her Sweet 16. _SO, _stress is all around this poor bitch.

**Michelle****: **Lovina! Don't be so _rude~_

**Lovina: **See you bastards later, **Arrivederci. Oh, and avere una buona giornata. **

**Michelle:** _I LOVE YOU GUYS~ SHE SAID HAVE A NICE DAY IT SOUNDS BETTER IN_ ITALIAN~


	8. Chapter 8: We Visit

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys~ Sooo my summer vacation has commenced, and this chapter was finished _just now (like I haven't even had breakfast yet and my stomach is crying for food),_ plus, my dad gave me his laptop to write with, so expect quicker updates~ Again, I cannot thank you guys enough for being so patient, you guys have no idea how happy this makes me~

**So, last chapter was Maddie, so take it away Lovina~!**

* * *

"Just a little bit further, then we reach the asshat's house."

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning, as Lovina trudged up the hill, Spain close behind. He was wearing a loose white shirt and black pants, neatly tucked into his big pirate boots, looking as if he just jumped off a ship. Lovina was dressed_ completely opposite_, wearing a beautiful green gown, fit for a ballroom party. They were departing for another sea adventure soon, one of the last, and Spain had promised Lovina they would visit her sister before they departed. Of course, since no one really knew of the _'talented'_ Austrian, and no one wanted to make the trip up the steep hill with carriages, the two had to travel the rest of the 2 miles by foot. The temperature wasn't too hot, nor too cold, so Lovina didn't really mind very much. She was more excited to see her sorella once again. They hadn't met up since their encounter at Spain's house, a little over two years ago, and she wanted to make sure her little sister was still alive and breathing. Hearing the footsteps behind her stop, she spun around, her hair and dress swinging wildly in the process.

"Oi, Spain! What do you-a think you're doing?!"

Spain was currently resting his feet, bottom plopped on a huge boulder that happened to be happily placed on the side of the path.

"Lovi, _estoy cansado_~ Can we take a little break?"  
"No, bastard! Mia Sorella could be dead by the time we get there if we make such useless pit stops! C'mon! _Andiamo_, _andiamo_!"

"It's _andalé_ Lovi~"

"I'M SPEAKING ITALIAN BASTARD!"

"Well I speak Spanish~"

"YOU'RE FUCKING SPAIN! OF COURSE YOU SPEAK SPAINISH ASSHAT!"

"Vell, if it isn't the Southern Loudmouth."

Lovina and Spain turned, coming face to face with the Austrian superior, Austria himself.

"_Holá Rodrigo_~"

"It's Roderich."

"Eh, Rodrigo fits him-a better."  
"Please don't go changing my name, thank you."

"_Péro me gusta_ _Rodrigo~"_

"Me too, can-a you change it?"

"No."

"You're _nombré_ is Rodrigo~"

"_Ciao_, Rodrigo~"

"I vill not respond to such a name."

Spain plopped off his rock, walking over to 'Rodrigo' with a hop in his step.

"_Oyé,_ Rodrigo, how's Feliciana?"

Perking up at the sound of her sisters name, Lovina walked up to the two, hips slightly swaying the dress around, the hem lightly kissing the grass.

"That's a good question, Spagna. How _is _Feliciana? She _is_ still alive, _**isn't she**_?" She emphasized the last part of her sentence, making sure the Austrian understood that there was no funny business to be had with her Sorella.

"Vell yes, she is perfectly healthy and I assure you, there is nothing to be vorried about involving your beloved sister's stay in my humble home." He straightened his tie, loudly clearing his throat. "But, knowing you, you vould not have your mind rested until you see her. SO," he turned on his heel, motioning them to follow, "Come along. Elizabeta will have some tea and snacks made." Spain and Lovina threw each other a knowing look, and quietly followed behind the Austrian.

* * *

Watching as the big blue house slowly became clearer and bigger in their sights, Lovina felt a bit more excited. As they got closer to the house, laughter could be heard coming from the house. Upon reaching the front door, Lovina realized it was her sister's laughter, loud and cheery as ever. Lovina watched Spain wipe his boots on the "Welcome Home" mat that appeared to be handmade. She thought it was made most likely by the Hungarian wife of the Austrian buttwipe. Remembering she was wearing a gown, she quickly checked the hem to assure herself that it wasn't dirty. She straightened her back, quickly turning to the Spanish teen.

"Oi, how's my hair?"

He looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head. "Who are you and what have you done with my Lovi?"

She smacked him upside the head. "Bastard! Mia Sorella is inside, I want her to see her older sister in good shape, not with some bedhead!"

Laughing, he fixed a stray hair he spotted. "Lovi, you spent _20 minutes_ on that hairdo. You look perfectly fine. Like a Lovi~"

She smiled, shaking her head to the boy's stupidity. She didn't spend 20**_ minutes_**, she spent 20_** seconds**_. She hadn't even thought of her hair until they reached the house.

Coughing loudly, the Austrian motioned the Spaniard inside the, now open, front door.

"If you vill, your sister should be in the garden, Lovina. Spain, if you vill join me in the main hall."

"Oh, _claro_." Spain kissed Lovina's forehead, winking at her, same stupid smile plastered on his face. She smiled back, smaller than his 'big stupid grin'. She nodded towards the Austrian, placing a frown on her face, and, while making sure her posture was perfect, strolled around the side of the house, into the garden.

She heard laughter once again, and spotted her sorella sitting on the ground, laughing wildly beside a boy whom was sporting a white and black hat and matching cape. She recognized him, but for no longer than a second. She walked over, her big gown grabbing the young boy's attention.

"Uh, Italy, vhy does that girl look just like you?"

Spinning around, Feliciana laid eyes on her older sister in all her Southern Italian glory. The gown made her sister appear much older than she truly was, the green rivaling her brown eyes. Feliciana was wearing a maid's uniform, the green on her dress much kinder than her sisters 'official' green.

"_Ciao_, Feliciana." She smiled gently at her little sorellina.

"LOVI!" Feliciana jumped up and hugged her sister, happiness taking over her entire body. "I missed you Lovi!"

Lovina wanted to cry, her sister was honestly so happy to see_ her._ She thought she would've been welcomed with cold looks, but her sister had always been a bit too bubbly to remain upset with anyone.

"I missed you too, Feliciana. How are you?" She laughed as her sister clung to her, not wanting her to see her tears of joy. However, Feliciana was never good at hiding things. "Feli? Why are you crying?"

"I-I missed you s-so m-much-h, L-Lovina-a." She cried, hugging her older sister.

Lovina was speechless, she couldn't believe her sister would miss her that much. Had it really been that long?

The little boy had been sitting there for a while, but upon hearing Feli's sobs, he had gotten up and picked some flowers for the crying Italian friend of his.

"Here." He handed them to Lovina. "For Feli."

She stared wide-eyed at the little boy. Why was he showing such affection for her sorellina?

"U-uh, o-okay." She took them with the hand that wasn't currently rubbing circles on her sister's back, and placed them in front of Feli's face.

"Look, Feli. The boy got you flowers." The boy began to redden up like one of Spain's tomatoes, as Feli looked up at the blooming dandelions. She quickly wiped her face and took the flowers, turning towards the little boy with a full blown smile on her face.

"Oh, Holy Rome~ That's so nice!"

"I-I'm just trying to fix you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bonus points to whoever guesses what song I was listening to at the end~ _so flipping obvious but I couldn't help myself, the moment was there smacking me in the face~ _So yeah, how many of you can actually keep up historically? I'm trying to remain loyal to the history when it comes to the nations (_no duh, Mich), _especially with revolutions and unifications _and deaths __hint hint wink wink nudge nudge~.._

**Unimportant Author Rants Brought to you by Sand, It's everywhere~!**

By the time this chapter is up, my little comment about not eating breakfast (reference to beginning author's note) will seem insane, but that's because I started typing that at around 6:30 am, and now its almost 2, and that's because my internet has been done by a 3 year old with a chainsaw. Plus, my dad wanted his laptop at around noon and I just got it back. SO by the time this is posted, it's probably going to be late _TT~TT _

** Que tengan un buen dia, amores~! Have a nice day, lovelies~!** _im just gonna mope around over here..ughh my tummy hurts.. TT~TT_


	9. Chapter 9: And We Trust

Lovina quietly watched the way her sister interacted with the small boy, whom, by his accent, she determined may have German decent. Glancing at the house, Lovina saw two silhouettes in the window, and determined they were Spain and Austria.

_'They sure don't look pleased…'_ She thought, watching the taller one throw his hands up, either in desperation or anger, she couldn't tell.

"Sorella?" Lovina glanced over her shoulder, catching her sisters' stare.

"Si, Feliciana?" Feli's attention turned to the home, where the smaller form was now throwing his hands up in the air, and by the looks of it, the two were not getting along.

"Why is Mister Spain bothering Mister Austria?"

Lovina's eyes widened in shock at her younger sisters words.

**"Che cosa?!"** Lovina was now fully turned and staring right at the young Italian, shocked as the young girl was now gone. In her place was a colony of Austria, standing tall, and horrifically strong.

"_I said_: why is Mister Spain bothering Mister Austria? If he's here for more money, he isn't going to get any from him. Is the only reason you come for more money, or people? We both know you aren't finding anything on those useless adventures, Lovina." Her hands were placed on her petite waist, not yet properly developed, as she looked at her older sister with a cold stare. Lovina couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of her sister's mouth. How could Austria change her so much in such little time?

"Feli…" Lovina could only gape at her sister, the little boy mimicking her actions. He had never heard Feli speak so coldly, to anyone.

"Italy!" He finally spoke up. "You said this vas your_ sister_? Vhy do you speak to her so coldly? Don't you think Mrs. Hungary would be upset with your lack of _manners_? Vhat vould-" He was cut off by Lovina, raising her hand, shaking her head at the boys words.

"Leave her, German boy. Let her say what she wants." Feliciana stood tall, head held high, glaring at her older sisters words, but Lovina could see the tears building up in those brown orbs. Lovina sighed, and turned towards the German boy. "Oi, what's your name, kid?"

Eyes widening, he realized they weren't properly introduced. "Oh..Holy Rome..T-The Holy Roman Empire, ma'am."

Giving the boy a small smile, she extended her hand. "The name's Lovina. No ma'am needed, _grazie_. I'm the Representation of the Southern Heel of Italy. Pleasure."

He shook her hand firmly, returning her small gentle smile. "Pleasure indeed."

Hungary momentarily appeared from the side of the house, calling out a quick, "Italy, chores!" before disappearing again.

By the look of her, it seemed as though Austria hadn't let her sleep in weeks. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair wasn't flowing loosely like she usually had it, it was pulled up into a loose ponytail, covered in sweat. Feliciana bowed briefly towards her sister, glare still intact, before quickly hurrying off. Lovina shrugged it off, turning her attention to the Roman.

"She doesn't mean it you know." She smiled gently at the boys kind words. "She always talks so wonderfully of you. Truly."

"I know, she's just upset about me going off with Spain again." She rolled her eyes, knowing her sister truly did care. Momentarily closing her eyes, she could see her sisters cold eyes holding that gentle Feliciana worry in them. Feli always did have that way with emotions. She could never be truly angry at anyone.

"Hey, Holy Rome..can I ask you for a favor?"

Cocking his head to the side, Holy Rome nodded slowly, curious to what the older Italian had to ask of him. "Sure, vhat is it?"

"Take care of Feli for me while I'm gone. She can't be alone..so please don't leave her alone.."

"…Of course, Miss Lovina."

"Heh, you're a weird kid. I think we'll get alone perfectly fine."

"I'd like that M-_ Lovina_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi..don't kill me for not updating, ...I...ISWEARIREALLYWANTEDTOUPDATEBUTTHENTHEPLOTBU NNIESABANDONEDMEANDIWASLEFTSOLONELYANDIENDEDUPSTAR INGATABLANKCOMPUTERSCREENFORHOURSIMGONNASHUTUPNOW. _*inhale* *exhale* _

_Sorry, guys. Reaally, Reeaallyy sorry.. I'm trying my best but the plot fuzzed in my mind and now it's changed even though you guys won't really know the difference, it will haunt ME. _

**_ Bye Bye Now~!_**


	10. Chapter 10: We Listen

Madeline sighed, walking past the large crates that had been fished out of the sea, once filled with some of the best British imported tea. Over to the side of the harbor, her mother was currently having a 'loud and vocal conversation' with one of the docks men. Her sister was nowhere to be found, that wasn't strange to Madeline, though. Amelia had spoken to her the day before, seeming anxious about the whole 'Boston Tea Party', as she had_ lovingly_ named it.

* * *

"We're taking huge crates loaded with tea and dumping it into the Boston Harbor, Madds. What don't you understand?" Amelia had her hair cut very short, a cap covering any femininity that might be revealed to anyone. Madeline had her hair as long as ever, pulled into a tight, English bun. Unlike her sister, her country's revolution was more secretive. And calm. Nowhere in Canada would there be tea spilling into harbors.

"What I don't understand is why your people would go to such extremes for this, Ames. You know_ Mama_ spent a lot of money to get that tea to your people." She rubbed her temples, trying to figure out how this idea even got into her sisters mind.

"But these taxes are way too high, Madds! You know that!" Amelia stood from the chair she was currently occupying, hands slammed down against the tabletop, trembling the fine China resting on it. Madeline simply raised her cup off the table, slowly sipping its contents. Earl Gray Tea. _Yum._

Now Madeline's patience was running very, _very_ low. She looked up at her sister, and stood, slightly shorter than her older sibling.

"Yes, Amelia, taxes are high, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you should resort to something like dumping the majority of what makes Mama well known into the Boston Harbor!" She gathered her dress layers, and, very elegantly, made her way out of the meeting hall, into the cold, December night.

"Madame Madeline!" Madeline turned, coming face to face with one of the young men put to watch over her, a body guard of sorts. He had curly brown hair, and light green eyes. He was pretty to look at, but not the smartest man in the world. "Your coat, Madame Madeline!" Madeline sighed as she let him put her coat over her dress, slipping her arms into the warm fabric.

'_He's mortal, Madeline'._ She reminded herself, _'Can't fall for a boy like him when you're a country, he deserves better.' _

"Thank you, Daniel." She smiled kindly, but her eyes gave him that 'Stop being so nice.' Look.

"Anytime, Madame Madeline." He smiled a goofy smile, so goofy that it would put her Spanish friends obliviousness to shame.

She climbed into the carriage taking her back to her temporary home in New York, one of Amelia's colonies, glancing out the window. Momentarily, her purple eyes were locked with cold baby blues, but they quickly disappeared behind a curtain. Sighing, Madeline signaled for the driver to begin the journey.

'_Oh, Amelia. I hope you know what you're doing..'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi there. Mich here. I spent all night on video chat with a close friend of mine brainstorming ideas for this fic, when I thought of this little ramble. Hope you guys enjoyed, so sorry again for the long distance between my updates lately, I swear I'm putting in 1000% effort into this fic, it's just that ideas come and go like fireflies for me.. ''OTL

**_Have a nice day~! :3_**


	11. Chapter 11: We threaten

**Author's Note**:

Hey look who's actually updating now~! This chapter is super short, and only because I need to fill in the blanks in order to send this chaotic mess on its way~

_**Enjoy, and I'll see ya ****at the**** end~!**_

* * *

Alice rubbed her temples, sighing heavily. As the man in front of her_ tried_ to make a coherent sentence, she waved him off, her long nails coming _this _close to scratching his eyes out. Her eyes land on a certain country/daughter of hers that was currently standing near the water's edge, watching the men fish out yet another empty crate that was once filled with her '_Britain's Best! : Kirkland Recipe English Tea' _that she had spent yet_ more money_ to send over to Amelia's colonies, only to have the stuff soak the Boston waters. Sighing once again, she motioned Madeline to come closer, catching the girl off guard, but rushing to her mother's side nevertheless.

"Yes, Mama?" She answered, already knowing what she was going to be asked. But she had to play the dumb card, for Amelia's sake.

"Darling, where is your sister?" She asked, her temper running short, but trying to stay intact. _Madeline didn't do anything, Alice. She doesn't deserve any blame._

"I'm not sure, Mama, I haven't seen her anywhere." She hoped her mother wouldn't mind that she cover for Amelia. _Oh how she hoped. _"But if I do spot her, I'll let you know of her location, Mama."

'_Least I can do to make her think I'm on her side.' _She thought.

"Thank you, love. Please do." She gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss, and then sent her on her way.

As she watched Madeline board her carriage, she sat down on one of the crates, the blonde American running back into her thoughts. Her anger returned again, but this time, worse and burning brighter. With Madeline off on her way, she could now unleash her wrath on the brute girl.

'_If that girl thinks she can just dump all my precious tea into the harbor and get away with it, she has another thing coming her way. Doesn't agree with the taxes, she says, fine then...' _

"Andrew!" She called out to her assistant, a common British man, but held some authority here in the colonies. He scurried over to her side, bowing slightly before saying a quick, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Raise all the taxes. On **_every little thing_**. If they want to sell a speck of dust it will cost them. They mess with Great Britain_ no more_. I want them all suffering. Let them know who is** really** in charge around here." With a bow and a smirk, Andrew was gone, and Alice could now climb into her own carriage, and head back to her 'summer home' in these dreadful colonies. Her other assistant, Leon, stopped her though.

"Madame Britannia," he smiled at her, watching her quickly look for anyone who may have heard the use of her true identity. "No one else is here, Madame."

"You bloody bastard, if someone heard you I'll have your head above my fireplace you git!" he smiled, shrugging his shoulders, efficiently shutting her up.

"Where are you heading, Madame B?" He questioned, watching her remove her glasses in order to clean them.

"Over to York."

"In England?"

"_New_ York. Here."

"Why not return?"

"**Because…**" She smiled, eyes full of vengeance and hatred, **"I want to witness the Americans feel their authority being drained from their cold, lifeless bodies."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! Okay, so, this chapter was wrapping things up with the Boston Tea Party, and the next chapter will be thrown back to the little Italians. This story, I have come to realize, will be much longer than I thought it would be. No, I'm not going to outline every little detail from history, that's what school is for. When I started this, I really didn't think I'd get very far, I mean, 11 chapters? Really? But now I'm pretty sure we're gonna be striking 20 in no time at all. Honestly, I think this story may even hit 30-something chapters. Yeah, that's a lot. But hey, if you guys are still reading along with me, then I don't mind writing 100 chapters~ _I really do though.. _

**_See ya next time! And as always, Have a great day, you beautiful person you! _**_Is that a new hairstyle? Looks good~! :3_


	12. Chapter 12: We Remember What We Must

The ship rocked back and forth, fighting the strong sea waves, sending foam and mist splashing onboard the deck. Lovina smiled as the salty mist sprayed her face, small water droplets resting on top of her red-brown locks. She looked out into the ocean, the waves rocking the boat to a steady rhythm. High above her, a crew mate was re-adjusting the boats lovely sails when he noticed a piece of land entering his line of sight. Gasping loudly, he turned and called out in Spanish:

"Estamos llegando, Antonio!"

A loud, cheery laugh was heard as the boat made a sharp turn to the left, Lovina gripping tightly to the boat's side.

"Ya, Luis, ya te escuché!" Lovina turned, a half-angry glare directed to the Spaniard.

"Oi, you wanna throw me off the damn boat, bastardo?!"

Laughing, Spain handed off the wheel to a close crewmate before walking down to the main deck, where Lovina was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. She watching him stride to her, a full blown grin on his face. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms across her chest, 'hmph'-ing in the process. But when Spain reached her, he realized she had laughing eyes, and a tiny smile threatening to expand on her ruby lips.

"So," he started coyly, "how's the water, Lovi~?" Her arms fell to her sides as he smiled, his grin widening as he watched hers grow as well.

"Pretty damn good _Tonio_." She replied, watching him cringe under his human name. He was forced to use it while on his travels. His boss couldn't afford him blowing his cover. Not when the English pirate was still on the seven seas. He didn't want Lovina calling him Antonio, so she resorted to using an annoying nickname.

"_Revenge is a dish served bitter." _He remembered her saying, smug grin on her face.

Almost on cue, the sea mist and foam splashed up, coating the two in white sea water. Laughing, Spain took off his pirate hat, attempting to dry it, while Lovina simply shook like a puppy, water from her hair splashing on Spain's face.

"Lovi!" He laughed, shaking his own hair as she simply smiled, turning to face the water once again. He watched as her smile slowly faded, turning to a straight line that put Spain on edge. '_What is she thinking about?' _Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly, as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Lovina, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." She turned, giving him a side glance. Sighing, she turned completely, deciding to speak.

"Do..do you remember how Feliciana changed..the last time we saw her..?"

He sighed, nodding slowly at the young Italian. He looked into her deep olive eyes, as they both remembered Feliciana's actions that day. The one day Spain wanted Lovina to be happy, the one day he wanted her to enjoy herself with her 'sorella', the one day they both noticed Feliciana's…._**strength. **_

Yes, that was a day he would remember, but only because he wanted to forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, look who updated~! *cue little kazoo fanfare* Yeah, I know, this isn't a chapter about wars, wanna know why~? Because the American Revolution and Italian Unification were like_** 200 years apart**_. Yup. Stay in school, kiddos. So, since Spain and Lovi like boats and were sent on a trip like 3 chapters ago, here they are, almost arriving to their destination while reminiscing about the next chapter where- OOPS. CANT SPOIL IT. OH CONUNDRUM WAT.

WELP, _**HAVE A LOVELY FRICKEN DAY E'RYBODY~!**_


	13. Chapter 13: We Remember What We Mustn't

_**Author's Note:**_

_ Hey there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, but worry not, I am working on this story still, and I will not abandon such a wonderful story~! _

_Translations are at the bottom because some of you may not speak more than one language~_

_**Enjoy~!**_

((**psst, this is a flashback chapter in case you may have forgotten, so this already happened, and now Spain and Lovi are on a boat remembering these memories (last chapter), so yeah, just wanted to clear that up~**))

* * *

Feliciana picked up the speed, desperately trying to catch up with her mother's quickened pace. Hiking her dress up, she started into a sprint, and ran, slowing down only when she was side by side with Hungary. She thought her mother had called her for chores, but their current location was anywhere but where they would need any cleaning up to do.

"Mama," She tried to catch her breath, pulling on her mother's dress hem slightly. "Where are we going?"

"Ottoman's are attacking, Italy." She kept her stare sharp, eyes searching for the enemies. Feliciana looked ahead, seeing only trees and woodland creatures running around, but sensed a harsh presence in the area. She adjusted herself, never stopping, for a long walk, knowing that her mother would look for a fight if it was threatened and not given. That's the kind of woman Hungary was in Feli's eyes. Strong, classy, beautiful. Everything Feliciana wanted to be. Therefore, she never questioned her mother's fights while her father sat at home, tending to paperwork. She knew her mother was the stronger of the two physically, and knew her father didn't mind it, most of the time.

"Prepare yourself, Italy. Mr. Spain and Mr. Austria will be watching. So don't mess this up." At those words, Feliciana began to recall every training battle her and Holy Rome had ever had, and began to mentally prepare herself. She knew she would have to show them that she, the representation of Northern Italy, was as strong as Hungary, and wise as Austria.

* * *

"Romana!"

Lovina perked up, turning to face the house she was beside, a look of confusion on her face. _'Spagna never calls me that, what's going on?' _

She was currently standing, while Holy Rome was lying on the grass, enjoying a bit of rest for the moment. She saw Spain walking toward them, Austria close on his tail. Sighing, Lovina nudged Holy Rome with her foot, murmuring a quick "H.R., get up. Austria.". She straightened her dress out, and looked Spain in the eye. He returned her look, the two having a silent conversation.

'_What's going on?'_

'_No idea, sorry Lovi. Wish I knew'_

'_Ugh, oh well.'_

"Ahem." Austria cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Shall ve go?"

Holy Rome now stood by Austria's side, trying to look as intimidating as was possible with strands of grass in his hair. Spain offered an arm to Lovina, which she took, feeling safer already. Spain nodded towards Austria, signaling that they are ready. Austria nodded apprehensively, and began walking, both hands behind his perfectly straightened back. Holy Rome walked after him, his feet falling in perfect rhythm with Austria's. Spain looked at Lovina, before they began walking as well. When Lovina was sure Austria couldn't hear them, she quietly whispered to Spain.

"Spagna," Spain turned slightly, humming to assure her of his attention. "Feli isn't the same, she's…_scary_." Spain turned to face her, shocked written on his forehead. He tightened his grip on her arm, locking eyes with her. His eyes were worried, and frightened.

"Lovina, I don't trust Austria. He's pulling something, y no me gusta. Con cuidado, si?" She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Feliciana panted slightly, leaning on a nearby boulder, as she tried to catch her breath. She and Hungary had gotten separated down the trail and now she was being chased by some of the Ottoman soldiers. She had managed to lose them, but knew they would be coming after her soon enough. She grabbed her bow and arrows Hungary gave her, and trudged onward. She wouldn't let them beat her. She was Northern Italy. She could beat that strange Ottoman man, with or without her mother. She had to, what would Lovina think? Freezing up, she pondered that thought.

'_What _would_ Lovina think, seeing me lose to a guy as pathetic as him? She'd call me weak, and a coward. She'd be ashamed of me…I can't make sorella upset again...not again.' _

She stomped through the forest lands, completely lost but determined. As she continued walking, she spotted a fire nearby. _'A campsite…Ottomans.' _

She pulled out an arrow, lined it up with her bow, pulled, and released, straight into a man's head. She didn't hesitate, and ran over, pulled it out, and shot another man, using the same, bloody arrow. She had no time, and didn't waste a single second.

In a matter of minutes, all of the soldiers located in the campsite were dead, and corpses were spread around the place. She ran into a tent, and found a sliver sword. Staring at its brown-red handle, she remembered her sister's hair, silky and long. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she ran out of the tent, and straight into a man's chest.

"Heh, where do you think you're going with my sword, çocuk?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_y no me gusta = and i dont like it_

_con cuidado si = be careful okay_

_çocuk = kid/child _

**See ya next chapter~! Have a nice day! :3 :3**


	14. Chapter 14: We Discover What Kills

**Author's Note:**

**_SCHOOL. THAT IS ALL._  
**

ENJOY YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON YOU.

**_ : )_**

* * *

"Heh, where do you think you're going with my sword, çocuk?"

Gasping, Feliciana took a step back, looking closely at the man before her. He was a tall, muscular man, with a large smirk placed upon his dark skinned face. Feliciana shuddered, glancing up at the object covering his eyes: a white mask, but even then, she felt his glare right through the object.

"H-hey, who a-are you-u?" She stumbled with her words, clutching the sword tightly to her chest.

"Heh, I'm the Ottoman Empire, sevgili, but you can call me Sadiq, and_ that_ is _mine_." He bent down, reaching for the sword. Feliciana panicked, and promptly began swinging the sword directly at the man. Gasping, he took a step back, a look of shock etched upon his face.

"H-hey, watch where you swing that thing, çocuk, you don't wanna hurt someone now, do you?" He slowly began stepping back, as Feliciana began to get a good hold of the sword in her grasp. Realizing she had the upper hand, she directed it straight at him and ran. Immediately, he pulled out a sword from his holster and dodged her attack.

'_How does she know how to use a sword?!' _ He swiftly avoided a direct hit straight towards his vitals, as Feliciana began to accustom herself to this fighting style.

'_At this rate,' _She thought, aiming the sword towards his gut, _'I might actually beat him.'_

* * *

Hungary ran as fast as she could, arrows flying, rushing past her head. They were barely missing her long, brown locks. She had lost sight of Italy long ago, and was worried sick for the little colony. As soon as she lost Italy, soldiers caught her tail and didn't plan on getting off it. She could only hope the little girl was having better luck than herself.

'_Please be okay, kedves.' _Panting, she hid behind a tree, pulled out her set of arrows, and aimed, praying to whoever would listen that she wouldn't miss.

* * *

Lovina gasped, realizing the situation they were put in. Ottoman Turk soldiers had them surrounded, arrows pointed directly at them. Spain had his arm protectively in front of her, shielding her from any harm, while Austria was standing in front of Holy Rome, acting as fatherly as he could. They had heard them coming into the woods and decided to flank them, blocking them from helping neither Feliciana nor Hungary. The supposed 'leader' of the soldiers took a step forward, pointing an accusing finger at Austria.

"Bize kandırdın piç sensin!" He yelled, the soldiers tightening their grips on their bows.

"Pardon?" Austria raised an eyebrow, as Spain and Lovina looked at him, disbelief etched on their faces.

They looked at each other, thinking: _'How can he be so damn calm?!'_

"Nasıl onu öldürmek cesaret!" He yelled, the soldiers yelling a war cry at them, and again, Austria's expression failed to change.

"I don't speak Turkish. If you would translate, we could get somewhere." He cleaned his glasses, awaiting a response from the soldier. But what happened next was completely unexpected. As he opened his mouth, an arrow flew out from seemingly nowhere and went directly through his head.

"Mio Dio!" Lovina covered her mouth, eyes wide, as Spain quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the floor. Holy Rome followed their actions, dropping to the floor, and Spain pulled him closer to them, Lovina pulling him into her arms. Austria could only watch every soldier, with the same look of shock on their faces, begin to fall, one by one, each with an arrow firmly implanted into their heads.

When the last one fell, he began to look for the source of the arrows, and watched a figure begin to emerge from the shadows.

"..Italy?"

Lovina's eyes shot open, as she looked up, searching for her sister. Her eyes fell upon a girl, clothing covered in blood, bow in one hand, and a bloody, silver sword in the other. She looked exactly like Feliciana, but at the same time, not at all. Austria, finally showing shock, was the first to address her.

"Italy, who's blood is that?"

Eyes dull and glossed over, she replied with a simple:

"The Ottoman Bastard's."

Spain finally looked up, and gasped.

"Feli, you killed him?!"

"Si, he tried to take my sword. So I killed him."

"…_Fuck."_

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**Turkish**

_Bize kandırdın piç sensin - You're the bastard that tricked us_

_Nasıl onu öldürmek cesaret - How dare you kill him_

_sevgili - dear_

**Hungarian**

___kedves - dear_


	15. Chapter 15: We Take One Step Back

Madeline paced back and forth, her light purple gown swaying slightly. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, held together with only a red ribbon. She fumbled with a piece of paper in her hands. It was a letter, from her father. Her friend Daniel had dropped it off earlier, and she had been unsettled when her told her how he came across it.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Madeline, I wish I could tell you more.." He glanced at the floor, the letter being pushed towards Madeline. She tried to look in his eyes, but he wouldn't let her._

"_You can!" She had insisted, taking the letter from his hands._

"_You can't just deliver a letter, say it's from Papa, and leave me at that!" She stood up from the table they had been having breakfast at, and swiftly went into her lounging room. She promptly sat at her desk, Daniel close behind with a letter opener. _

"_My lady." She turned, took the tool, and opened the envelope._

* * *

The door slammed open, startling Madeline, stopping her paces. Turning, she faced the door, her lavender eyes locking with baby blues.

'_They use to be brighter…her eyes...' _Madeline put the letter down, and swiftly walked over to the door. Pulling the girl into a warm embrace, she felt hot tears begin to fall upon her shoulders.

"Maddie…" The girl wept, softly, quietly. Madeline only tightened her grip on the girl, on her older sister.

"What were you expecting, Ames? An 'okay, you're free to go.'?" Madeline spoke softly, stroking the blonde's short, stubby hair. It no longer flowed carelessly, glowing in the sunlight. War does that to people. War takes that light out of your eyes, the skip in you step long gone.

"Maddie, I didn't want _this." _Amelia released herself out of her sister's embrace, looking into her eyes. Madeline reached up, wiping at an unshed tear in her sister's eye.

"I know, Amelia, no one did. But you started this. Now you have to end it."

* * *

_Madeline,_

_ Your sister has grown very wise lately. I am very proud of what has become of you two. You will be amazing countries. But first you must become independent. Your sister has proved her worth at that battle in Saratoga, and that is why I agreed to step in and assist her. She is as wise and strong as your slightly insane mother. But that's okay. You shouldn't hate her, or anyone of them. Instead, you should be as brave as her. Stay strong, for this battle is almost over. _

_Did Amelia tell you about that document her friends are writing up? Hah, I just have to see Alice's face when she reads it. _

_ Je t'aime toujours, mon petite amour. _

_ -Papa France._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Oh hi there, :3 I have been dealing with junior year in high school, so that is my excuse for not updating in a while. But hey, guess what? Im taking U.S. History class, and i have the most amazing teacher for that class (like he goes into detail about treaties and documents and everything) so i have been taking mad notes in class to brainstorm for this story~!

_**ENOUGH EXCUSES, HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY/NIGHT/MOMENT. I LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON YOU~! **_


End file.
